Not Incapable
by Jensensexles
Summary: John/Sherlock smut Sherlock investigates his feelings for John.
1. Chapter 1

John walked into the flat, throwing his coat on the couch and storming into the kitchen. Sherlock followed in close behind, slower, but still hastely behind John.

"John, come on, you can't still be miffed about earlier?" Sherlock said in a confused manner.

"Can't still be miffed? SOD OFF!" John yelled in a very abrupt tone.

Sherlock's eyes widened, a little shocked at the power in John's voice. He lowered his eyes a bit, aware that he had done something wrong, though he is still unaware as to what.

"Look, John, I am still not entirely sure what I have done wro..." Sherlock said as John interrupted him.

"Not sure what you did wrong!" John yelled in confusion. "Sherlock, you stormed in on my date with Elizabeth, called her fat and ugly, stupid, and a whore!"

"To be fair John, I did not call her fat." Sherlock said in a desperate attempt to defend himself.

"You have absolutely no idea how to read emotions or censor youself do you? It is embarassing sometimes to be around you!" John went back into the kitchen and put the kettle on.

Sherlock sat back in his chair, stressed from the fight, wishing he had a cigarette. He looked at John as he scrambled in the kitchen in a very defensive and angry tone. He watched every move, the slamming of the cabinets, the rough way he handle the cup, the clang of the tea bins after John had taken out the tea. It was clear he was not happy.

Sherlock hated when John was like this, he thought it was childish and did not suit him. Though he liked to watch him, like watching a rat in a bucket that was slowly heating up, he more than enjoyed it, he yearned for it.

John stopped rumagging in the kitchen and put both of his hands on the counter. He dropped his head, then he looked back at Sherlock, who was still watching him intently.

"Sherlock, honestly...can you please tell me why you do not want me to be happy?" John asked trying to desperately understand why Sherlock acts that way with all of his relationships.

Sherlock said nothing, he just stared at John. John went back to the counter. He laughed lightly.

"How stupid of me to think you would understand that it would hurt me, you don't understand relationships or love." John said as he accepted what happened.

Sherlock got up out of his chair and walked into the kitchen, he watched John bury his head inbetween his shoulders. He cocked his head as a feeling arose.

"John, I may not always understand romance or love, but it does not make me incappable."

John shot up, looking forward, his eyes nearly jumping out of his head. He could not believe this man, who is oblivious to all human emotion said something like that.

Sherlock stepped in closer behind John, he put his hand on John's back.

John felt a sharp shiver go through his spine, as his friend touched his back, he didn't understand what was happening, but he knew he enjoyed it.

"John, I stop all of your relationships because...because you don't need them." Sherlock said as he tried to convey his thoughts, which were much more jumbled now than they normally were when concerning John.

"Sherlock...I...I do not understand." John said trying to pretend he had no idea what Sherlock was thinking.

"Think, you idiot." Sherlock said as he passed his hand down John's back.


	2. Chapter 2

The sharp shiver came back as John felt Sherlock's long slender fingers pass down his back, the sensation was unlike anything he felt. He wanted him to stop, but he couldn't bring himself to say so.

Sherlock watched every reaction John made. His muscles tighten, the hair on his neck begin to straighten, he felt his heart begin to race. Sherlock knew John wanted this as much as he did, even if he wouldn't admit it.

John reached back and grabbed Sherlock's hand. He turned around and looke Sherlock in the eyes.

"Sherlock, what are you doing...seriously?" He looked at him intentley, trying to read his face, knowing fully well what was going on.

Sherlock took has hand and grabbed John's wrist. "You know exactly what I am doing, John...you are not that dimwitted."

John did understand, though his mind wanted to fight it. He looked away from Sherlock. Sherlock ran his fingers down John's wrist and into his hand. With his other hand he put it on John's chest and pushed him back on the counter.

John looked over at Sherlock a little shocked from the sudden change. At that moment Sherlock kissed John, rather fiercely. John's eyes widened, he enjoyed the kiss...he could not believe he enjoyed the kiss. He closed his eyes as every sensation from this kiss went through his body.

Sherlock took both of his hands and put them on John's waist, digging his fingertips into them as he kissed John harder and harder.

John cringed as his fingers went deeper into his flesh, he could feel the pent up emotion from Sherlock. He felt the eagerness and the want from Sherlock, as their tongues practically melded into each other.

John pulled away, trying to desperately escape the feelings he had.

"What's wrong?" Sherlock asked, confused. "I am 99% sure you enjoyed that as much as I did."

John put his hand on the counter, dropping his head. He put his fingers to his lips, as he remembered the feeling of Sherlock's to his.

"Sherlock, I am not sure we should be doing this." John said, hoping he could come to his own senses.

Sherlock felt confused, he was so certain John wanted this as much as he did, he was unable to understand. He studied John. The way his hand grazed his lips, the looseness of his muscles, the invisible weight that seemed to be on his shoulders.

"John...I...I am sorry, I suppose my deductions were confused." Sherlock turned away and went back to his chair.

John watched Sherlock as he walked back over to his chair, so non-chelant, as if what they had just done didn't happen. He didn't understand how he could have changed his thoughts so quickly.

"Are you kidding me?" John said in an angry confusion.

Sherlock looked up at him, confused at his reaction. "I thought this is what you wanted?"

John felt so filled with rage. "How can you just change so quickly? As if we just...as if nothing happend?"

Sherlock was surprised, but he understood.

"You are such a robot sometimes!" John yelled.

Sherlock sat down and looked at him. "John, I figure it is easier to move past these things if I am sure there are no prospects."

John dropped his anger, he was just in shock now. He understood, Sherlock really wanted him, but he refused to continue because John told him not to. All of Scotland yard could say no and Sherlock would still do it, but John says no once...and that is it.

John walked over to Sherlock in his chair and hastely kissed him. Sherlock was a tad shocked, but not surprised.

"You are so confusing sometimes." John said as he pulled away and looked at Sherlock.

Sherlock had a smile in his eyes. John's hands were on either side of him, resting on the arms of the chair. Sherlock looked to John's chest, watched it as it moved with every breathe. He began to unbutton John's shirt.

John did not resist, he watched Sherlock as he continued. Sherlock rested his hand on John's chest, sliding it deeper in the shirt onto his side. John looked from Sherlock's hands back at him, knowing what was about to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlocked took the rest of John's shirt off and dropped in onto the ground. He took his other hand and rested it on John's belt buckle. He began to kiss John's chest.

John closed his eyes as the sensation went through every part of his body. Sherlock began to unbutton John's pants as he slowly moved down his chest with his tongue, he could feel himself get hard.

John could feel each layer of clothing being removed, but he was still wrapped in the sensations of Sherlock licking and kissing his chest.

As Sherlock removed what was left of John's close, he stopped kissing him and looked at John. John still in euphoria, slowly opened his eyes to meet Sherlock's gaze. Sherlock had a smirk. Sherlock unbuttoned his pants.

Sherlock took the back of John's knees and pulled them to either side of him in the chair, resting John on his lap.

As John slid onto Sherlock's lap, he could feel Sherlock's erect penis. It shocked him a little because he was still not use to the idea, but it was slowly passing. Sherlock and John, still in a locked gaze, smiled at each other.

"Reach into my left pocket." Said Sherlock in a slightly dirty manner.

John reached into his pocket, at that moment, he felt it. He pulled out a condom. He smiled.

"You son of a bitch, you were prepaired for this?" John asked slightly amused.

"John, look at who you are talking to." Sherlock said in a slight giggle. He reached on the desk, under some newspaper and pulled out some lubrication.

"John, would you mind?" Sherlock said as he twiddled the bottle between his fingers.

John rolled his eyes, knowing what he wanted. He positioned the condom on to Sherlock, he then took the bottle and lathered it onto Sherlock. Sherlock closed his eyes as John applied the lube.

John put the bottle on the table, and looked at Sherlock. "Now what?"

Sherlock smiled. "I have a feeling you know."

John rolled his eyes, still kind of nervous. He wasn't ready just yet. He then put his hands back onto the arms of the chair and began to kiss Sherlock again, making their tongues meld again.

Sherlock understood, he kissed John back, putting his hands on his hips, feeling his fingertips digging back into John's hips. John winced as he felt it, only this time he truly enjoyed it.

Sherlock, then began to lower John onto his penis. John dug his fingers into the chair as he felt the pain go through his body, it was more painful than he thought.

Sherlock waited as he knew John was uncomfortable, waiting for him to be ready. He took his hands, one wrapped around John's neck, the other rested on his cheek as he continued to kiss him in continuous passion.

John almost immediately forgot about the pain as Sherlock kissed him. He began to move up and down on Sherlock, slowly at first so he could get use to the feeling.

Sherlock began to feel the sensation of being inside of John. He enjoyed it more than any case he had ever solved. He began to move slightly as John moved on him.

John heard the moans and began to rock faster and faster, knowing he was bringing pleasure to the one man he wanted to be happy. Sherlock moans came louder and more often as John moved.


	4. Chapter 4

John winced every so often as he moved up and down on Sherlock. He heard the sounds of pleasure coming from him, bringing him pleasure in the process.

Sherlock didn't want this to end, the feeling of losing all thought when you are with someone. Sherlock then at that moment took his hand and grabbed John, knowing fully well he was as erect as he was.

John's eyes widened, he pulled away from Sherlock's lips and looked at him.

"Don't stop." Sherlock begged as he stared at John.

John continued as he felt Sherlocks' long slender fingers move up and down his penis. He close his eyes as his head fell back. He could feel the pleasure move through every crevace of his body, the shivers going all the way down to his toes.

He had to slow down, he wanted this to last. He began to moan in pleasure as Sherlock's hand moved up in down, panting the whole time.

Sherlock smiled as he knew John was enjoying this, as much as he was. Sherlock winced as John slowed down, because that just brought more pleasure to him. He could feel the sensation building, as did John.

Sherlock began to pant along with John, John's head still fallen back as Sherlock stroked his penis.

"Jo...John...I...I am not...sure..." Sherlock struggled as his eyes closed.

John pulled his head back up, hands still rested on the arms of the chair. He looked at Sherlock, struggling...holding back.

John panted harder and harder as he felt himself begin to give in.

John continued to watch Sherlock, as he did, the sensations buit up, as if just looking at Sherlock got him off. He saw Sherlock slam his eyes shut, he clenched his teeth.

"Oh, go on then." John said, panting with every letter.

Sherlock threw his head back, his eyes opened wide, his jaw dropped, and just as he came a loud moan escaped his lips.

John felted the sweat drop from his chest, just the sound of Sherlock orgasming was enough for him. His fingers tore inot the leather of the chair as his head fell forward onto Sherlock's chet. He let out a lower shrilled moan as he came onto Sherlock's hand.

John lay on sherlock's chest, desperately trying to catch his breath, hands still dug into the furniture. Sherlock dropped his hands over the side of the arms, his head still thrown back from the unbelievable orgasm John had just given him.

John looked up at Sherlock, still slumped into the chair. John slowly sat up and put his hands on his lap. Sherlock felt the shift and looked up at John.

John then grabbed Sherlock's shirt collar and pulled him into another kiss. Sherlock did not fight, it was the least he could have done for what John had just given him.

John pulled away and looked at Sherlock, then over to Sherlock's hand.

"I...uh...sorry." John said, knowing what he had done to Sherlock.

Sherlock looked over at his hand, he lifted it and stared at it. He then looked back at John and took his hand and promptly licked his fingers with a slight smirk.

John's eyes widened, for this was more unexpected than the sex he had just had. His jaw dropped.

"Uh..." John tried to muster a sentenced...but nothing came out.

Sherlock dropped his hand and just looked at John with a smile.

John slowly got off of Sherlock's lap and began to put his clothes back on. Sherlock did not move, he just watched as John dressed. Sherlock could see a change. John was less tense, muscles softened, moving easily through the flat.

John looked as he saw Sherlock watching him. He didn't feel weird, he knew it wasn't wrong. He then heard the tea kettle boil from when he prepaired it earlier. He jumped slightly, out of the corner of his eye he could see Sherlock giggle a bit.

He exhaled, shoulders dropped. "Tea?"


End file.
